Two Sides of a Coin
by jnjnorris
Summary: Dimitri is alive. He and Rose are Guardian's for Lissa at Court. Rose falls in love with both Adrian and Dimitri. It is not possible for her to live without either of them. Dimitri and Adrian agree to keep seeing Rose.Lots of Graphic Sexual Content!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Academy Series. *****Please Review!!!*****

Two Sides of a Coin

I stare at the most gorgeous men I have ever met; Dimitri Belikov andAdrian Ivashcov. Both of them are hot for different reasons, both of them balance my life out in separate ways, and I love both of them equally as much. I stare at the two of them, begging them with my eyes. "Please, please do _not _make me choose between you! I need both of you in my life in order to survive. Choosing between the two of you is like choosing between air and eating. I have to have you both. If I choose one of you, than the other will be hurt. If I choose one of you, I will be hurt because I have to be together with of you. Please, please can we please just work something out?" I beg both of them.

They both stare back at me. Adrian looks at me with love, and Dimitri looks at me with frustration. "Little Dhampir, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I will do _anything_ to make you happy. If you really need both of us to survive, then yes, we can work something out." Adrian tells me. I rush to him and hug him tightly. He then brings his lips passionately to mine.

We both turn to Dimitri. "I need some more time. I need some time to think about what this means to me and if I handle you having sex with _Ivshcov_! ." He says Adrian's word like a dirty word. I didn't feel the need to point out that Adrian and I had been sleeping together since we moved to Court.

"Of course, I understand that you need time." I tell Dimitri. "Believe me this situation is not ideal. I would give anything to just feel love for one of you, but it's not possible. I am sorry."

"Look, I have to go be on Guard duty now, we will talk later." Said Dimitri and he turned and walked out the door leaving me alone in my room at Court with Adrian.

"Now that he's gone, would you like some Adrian time?" Adrian asks me while kissing me.

"Yes, please!" I murmur into his lips and begin kissing him passionately.

I slightly roughly push Adrian into a chair and whip out a rope and a blindfold. Adrian grins at me. "Oh, Little Dhamp, I love it when you play dirty!" He growls at me.

"Shut up slave!" I tell him gruffly while I tie his hands behind his back.

"Yes Mam! Whatever you say!" Adrian replies in a mock cowering voice, his eyes dancing with delight.

"Now, slave, if you can behave, I won't have to blind fold you." I tell him while grinning wickedly. "My rules are that you cannot kiss me and you cannot cum until I say you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mam." He tells me seductively.

I rip his clothes off of him and then I slowly strip myself down to my black lace bra and skimpy black lace thong. Adrian's mouth falls open. I smile satisfactorily to myself. I start at his ankle and begin ghost kissing him by only very slightly applying pressure with my mouth. I work myself up his leg, and two his inner thy. I look him in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes are filled with lust. I run ghost kisses up his hard cock, and I see it twitch. I blow on him from base to tip and I hear Adrian groan. "Please. Please suck my cock." He begs me. Very, very slightly I run the tip of my tongue over the sensitive ridge at the base of his head. His hips arch towards me trying to get me to take him in my mouth. I reach down and cup his balls and I give them a gentle tug. He groans again. Finally I take his cock all the way into my mouth and I pump in and out of him while twirling my tongue around. Adrian moans in bliss and throws his head back.

I stand up and start ghosting up his body. I plant little tiny kisses all around his neck and nibble him right below his ear. He groans and tries to free himself of his bindings. I smile to myself in satisfaction. I take off my underwear and bra and I sit on his lap, but I don't take his cock into me. "No kissing!" I warn him again, and then I take my breasts and shove them in his face. Adrian groans with burning desire. I run my nipple along his mouth, tracing it with my nipple. I look smugly at Adrian.

"Please." He says. "Please let me feel your tight pussy around my cock?"

I stand up and roll a condom over his cock. Then, I lean over him and shove his face directly between my breasts and then I take the tip of his cock and only let the tip of his cock enter me. Adrian gasps in frustration. "Tease." He calls me huskily. I wiggle my breasts on each side of his face and I bounce up and down on the head of his cock. "Please Mam. Please let me fill you with my cock." He begs me. I suddenly ram my hips down on him and take him completely inside of me. Feeling him filling my pussy is pure bliss. I gasp at the pleasure I feel, and I immediately start to ride him as hard as I can. Adrian moans in pleasured and arches his hips up to thrust into me. On and on I fuck him until I feel and ache in my stomach start to build.

"Now slave!" I murmur in his ear. "Cum in me now!" I urge him and I feel his release the same time as mine, both of us moaning in our own blissful waves of climax.

I lean against Adrian's chest, both of us our panting from the fun we just had. I slide off of his cock and he groans at the absence. As I untie him, I pant. "That was…so, so good!"

"You're...telling…me!!" He pants too.

We move to the bed and crawl naked under the covers, snuggling in our bliss. "I love you Adrian." I tell him honestly.

"I love you too." He tells me, and then he kisses me lovingly. We lay wrapped up in each other's arms like that for the rest of the afternoon.

I looked at the clock and said, "Ugh, Dimitri is probably done with his Guard Duty. I have to go train with him." I tell Adrian as I feel his arms slide possessively around my waist.

"I wish you would give up this Guardian business." Adrian grumbles.

I kiss him quickly on the lips and say, "Can't love. It's in my blood, just like you are!"

His frown slackens and he releases me from his arms. "I suppose it's fine. I should probably go feed anyway."

I peal myself out of bed and find my work out clothes. Adrian heads to my dresser and takes some new clothes out of it. He has started leaving spare clothes at my place since I tend to rip his clothes off in the heat of the moment. What can I say? I am one tough girl! I smile smugly to myself.

Once we are both dressed, I kiss Adrian longingly at the door. "I am off to practice, you have a good lunch. I will see you later." I tell him.

"Ok, have fun. See you later." He says as he heads towards the feeders.

I find Dimitri in the court training room. We have decided to continue our trainings to keep our bodies in top condition. "Hi Dimitri." I say to him. "How was Guard Duty?" I asked him.

"Uneventful." He replied. "Ready to spar?" He asked me.

I nodded and took my position. Without pausing I immediately attacked with a kick to his stomach. He blocked it with his forearm. I dropped low and swept his legs, but he jumped over me. He punched me in the side of the head, and I dug my elbow into his ribs. I faked to the left, and derived two of my hardest punches to his stomach. Dimitri grabbed my arm and flipped me to the ground. As he attempted to straddle me, I put both of my feet into his stomach and flipped him over my head. He groaned and I rushed to keep him down, but he was already up. He grabbed my arm, and tried to pull me towards him, but I ducked and pulled his momentum my way and flipped him to the ground. I immediately rolled on top of him pinning him to the ground. Victory was almost mine. Suddenly, Dimitri reversed out positions and he was on top of me. "Pined ya." He said, his eyes dancing.

Then, his mouth crushed down to min. I responded immediately and ran my fingers through Dimitri's hair so I could release his pony tail. Once I had it loose, his hair fell forward, and I ran my fingers lovingly through his hair. He kept kissing me roughly; lust was evident in his kisses. I arched my hips against him and ground myself against him. I heard him sigh with desire. "Maybe, we shouldn't do this here." I tell him. He pauses for a moment and then nods. He helps me up, and I start walking out of the gym.

The next thing I know, I am pushed up against the wall, and his body is pressing into mine. Dimitri's lips are attacking mine furiously. He rips both of our clothing off and then thrusts into me right there against the cold, hard wall where anyone can walk in. "Oh Dimitri." I sigh as I wrap my legs around him and meet his thrusts eagerly. He pumps into me hard and fast, and I groan as each of my thrusts meets his. We cum together quickly and loudly, while screaming each other's names.

Dimitri leads me back to his room, because it is closer. We quickly shower together, and I borrow some of his workout clothes to get to my room. We kiss long and slow. "Roza, I have to be with you. It's not a choice for me. And, if you have to be with Adrian too. As, much as I don't like it, maybe we could work things out. There are weeks at a time when I am on Guard Duty, and maybe that could be his week. " He mumbled quietly while looking at the floor.

I looked him in the eye. "Dimitri, are you sure? I know that this isn't easy for any of us. Are you sure?" I ask him. He nods.

I leap into his arms and kiss him. "Oh, thank you Dimitri, thank you!!! I didn't know how I was going to live without you!" I say as I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well" Dimitri said. "I have to go and grab supper, I suppose we can work out the detail later."

I smile at him. "I am just going to go and grab some clothes and then I will meet you there for supper."


	2. Play Nice

I do not own Vampire Academy Series.

Play Nice

I quickly grab a pair of jeans and a red tight fitting t-shirt that stops above my belly. I still have an extremely nice body thanks to my continued work outs with Dimitri. I can smell the food from the cafeteria, and my stomach grumbles in protest. I am starving! So, I pick up the pace, and head as quickly as I can to grab some food. I decide on a salad, fresh cut fruit, a turkey sandwich on wheat and some milk. Just like the Academy, they don't want to offer a lot of junk food to the Guardians. It is hard to perform your best if you don't eat well.

I spy Dimitri over in the corner and I head over to him. He is sitting alone. "Comrade." I say as I sit down.

Dimitri rolls his eyes. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" He asks.

"Not likely." I say with a smirk.

"Do you think you could come over when we are done eating? I was hoping we could make a plan with Adrian." I asked tentatively.

Dimitri shrugs and nods. I text Adrian and tell him to come over.

"I haven't seen Lissa and Christian all day. How were they when you saw them?" I asked Dimitri.

"They seemed fine. Lissa is stressed about a Biology test she has coming up. Christian seems to pretty good at Biology though, so he is helping her. I saw Eddie too. Did you know that Eddie is dating Mia?" He asked me.

I looked shocked at Dimitri and then gave him an evil laugh. "You are turning into quite the gossiper, Comrade." I smirked.

Dimitri chuckled. "What can I say; I am getting down with my homies."

I busted out laughing. "Please, don't ever say that again!"

I had just finished eating. "Ready to go Comrade?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yes." He said. I dropped my tray off and headed towards my room. It was unlocked, because Adrian was already there lounging on my bed.

"Hey Little Dhampir." Adrian said. "Dimitri."

Dimitri just nodded and leaned against the wall. While I chose a chair in between them.

"Well." I said, "If we are really going to make this work, we are going to have to set some ground rules. Dimitri and I talked about how during his week of Guard Duty could be mine and Adrian's week, then it's my week for Guard Duty, then it could be Dmitri's week, because after that, I have Guard Duty again. What do you think?" I asked while turning to look at each of them.

Adrian had sat up. "I think this could work, because when you are on Guard Duty, you are too busy to be in a relationship anyway. So, it's not like you will be missing any Rose time. What are you thinking Dimitri?"

Dimitri slowly answered. "I am thinking that this is going to be really hard. Really, really hard. But, if this is the only way that I can have Rose, then I will take it, because not having her is not an option."

"What exactly does the week involve?" Adrian asked me.

"It is the week that we act like a real couple, sleep overs, holding hands, kissing, and sex." I told him.

"I think that when it is our week, the other does not have sex with you. However, when you are on Guard Duty Rose, I think if you feel like having sex with either of us, you should have free rein. Ok?" Adrian asked.

Dimitri nodded.

"So, we agree?" I asked. "And starting Monday happens to be my week with Dimitri. We are going to have to work really hard at acting respectful to one another and not letting our jealousy get out of hand. All, I can say, is at least we can try, and if it fails, then it fails. We will cross that bridge when we get there. But, if it works, then it works and it will be a relief for me. I haven't seen Lissa all day, I really need to see her. Unless you guys have anything else to discuss, I am going to head to her place."

They both shook their heads no, so I headed to Lissa's.

I got to Lissa's and I knocked on her door. "I hear you are studying hard. Do you need a study break?"

"Ugh! Yes!" She stood up and hugged me.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked.

"Love to." She said.

Once we were out of ear shot of anyone else, I turned to her and said, "Lissa, I need to talk to you about something crazy and I really need your advice." I took a deep breath and then continued. "Well, you know how I am in love with both Dimitri and Adrian, and that it has been tearing me up inside ?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, the three of us have decided to let me date both Dimitri and Adrian. We have had a long serious talk, and we have even worked out a schedule." I pause to look at her expression, but don't see anything too alarming, so I continue. "I just can't choose between them, so we decided that when Dimitri is on Guard Duty, that will be my week to be with Adrian, and on my next week off, I will be with Dimitri. It's crazy isn't it?" I added quickly while looking at the ground.

"Who is to decide what is crazy for you? If you try this and it doesn't work, than it doesn't work. It's no big deal. If, however, you try this, and it does work, than that is great for you! There are so many different types of relationships out there; relationships do not come in One Size Fits All packages. You need to do what makes you happy and screw the rest. Give them that famous Rose attitude!"

I hugged Lissa to me quickly. "Thanks so much Lissa! I feel so much better talking to you!"

"Any time. I love you Rose. Look, I suppose I had better get back to crappy studying. I will see you tomorrow. You will have to tell me how things are going!" Lissa grinned at me.

"Deal!" I said.


	3. Dimitri's First Week

Dimitri's First Week

I knock on Dimitri's Door at 4:00 AM. He is still groggy when he answers the door. "Delivery for Mr. Belikov." I say in a sexy voice. I hold up a basket of muffins and juice. Dimitri smirks at me. "I figured you were going to need some nourishment to keep up with me! I winked at him.

Dimitri kisses me roughly, slides his right hand down to my ass and lifts me up with his one hand. "My, my, someone seems to be excited!" I giggle against his mouth as Dimitri tosses me to the bed and pounces on me.

"You..Have…No…Idea…" He tells me in between kisses.

"Oh, but I think I do." I purr seductively and run my fingers down his waist. I can already tell he is hard and ready for me; just like I am already wet for him. What is it about this man that makes me wet 24-7? Dimitri rips my clothes off and I rip off his. Our bodies mesh together, both of us consumed with our instant need. "Take me Dimitri, I need you." I tell him.

"Take you how Roza?" He asks while he plays with my nipple.

"Doggy Style." I tell him. Dimitri flips me over to my knees and sinks his cock into me without hesitation. "Yes!" I moan. "That's what I want!"

Dimitri knows what I like, so he slaps me on the ass. I moan in pleasure. "Fuck. Yes." He slaps me again.

I begin moving my hips back to meet Dimitri's thrusts. "Harder Dimitri. Fuck me harder." He my ass again and slams into me harder. I lean down on my elbows and moan. "Yes. That's the way I like it." Dimitri reaches forward and place with my nipples. He rubs them in his palm and then drops his other hand to my clit. I drop my head to the bed and moan. "Yes. Dimitri. Yes." I tell him.

Dimitri pounds into me as he can. I am arching back to meet his powerful thrusts. Dimitri reaches down plays with my clit. I lean my head back and scream his name as I orgasm. I can feel him getting ready to release inside of me. After a few more thrusts, I hear him groan, "Fuck. Yes. Roza!!!"

He pulls out of me and crashes to the bed. We are both breathing hard. Dimitri stands up to grab a towel to wipe us off, but I grab him by the waist and pull him back into bed. "Allow me." I tell him as I position myself over his body. I grab his slippery cock and put it into my mouth. I slide it in as far as I can, while licking and sucking it clean.

"Roza." Dimitri moans. I can feel his cock starting to get harder. I take him all the way to the back of my throat and then I gently nibble the sensitive skin at the base of his head. He bucks himself further into my mouth so I take him back into my throat again. I rub my tongue up and down his shaft while each time bringing him deeper and deeper into my throat. I can hear Dimitri moan in satisfaction. I pump him into my mouth as fast as I can. I can tell by Dmitri's breathing that he is going to cum again. He places his hands in my hair and guides me along his cock. I bob faster and faster until I taste his hot seed spill down my throat. "Damn Roza. You have such a gifted mouth!" Dimitri tells me lustily.

I casually lick Dimitri's cock clean, and then I gaze up at him. "Are you ready to eat?" I ask him.

Dimitri smirks. "How can you be hungry when you just ate?"

I smirk back at him. "Very funny Dimirti!" I tell him as I stand up and grab a blueberry muffin and begin breaking it into pieces to eat it. "So, what do you want to do today?" I ask him.

Dimitri looks at me in disbelief. "Do you really think I going to let that sexy ass of yours out of this room when I am free to do nothing but ravish your beautiful body?" He asks me.

"Ravish me all week, huh?" I purr seductively.

I squeal in delight as Dimitri suddenly lunges for me knocking me to the floor. "Roza, my beautiful Roza. There will never be a time when I think to myself. "Hmmm….I think I have spent enough time fucking this beautiful creature." I will never get enough of you love. " I start to ask about food, but Dimitri crashes his lips down on mine once again, distracting me from what I was going to say.

That is how we spent the rest of our week.


	4. Adrian's First Week

Adrian's First Week

My alarm went off and I opened my eyes in my own bed and glared at it. You would think by now I would be used to early mornings. Who am I kidding? I am a night owl. I flipped off my covers and scrambled out of bed so I could shut the annoying buzzing off. I slammed my hand on the "off" button a little more firmly then I should have. I heard a knock at the door, so I opened it to see who it was. There was a huge brown box with a blue satin ribbon holding it close, staring right at me. "Delivery for Rose Hathaway." I heard the muffled voice come from behind the box.

"That's me." I told the box, which was thrust into my hands and revealing a blonde haired delivery girl. "Thanks." I told the delivery girl as she headed back down the hallway.

I set the large box on my bed and slipped off the blue ribbon bow. "Oh!" I gasped as I pulled out a beautiful black dress. Inside was a note that read; "Little Dhampir, wear this tonight. All my love, Adrian." Inside the box were also a pair Prada shoes and a red Prada clutch. I hug the dress to me before hanging it up on my closet doorway.

Because today was my day off, I called Lissa to come over and help me do my hair. "You know, I could have booked us a day at the salon." Lissa said as she put the finishing touches on my waves.

"I know." I told her, "But this makes reminds of our days back at the Academy." She smiles at me and grabs my dress.

"Well, one thing is for sure, Adrian has good taste!" Lissa said as she admired my dress. She helped me zip it up, and I took a look at myself in the mirror. It was a tight fitting; knee high dress that had spaghetti straps, a very low neckline, and a slit up on each side that rose to my upper thighs. I looked hot! I heard the door bell ring, so I slipped on my heels and grabbed my clutch.

I opened the door and came face to face with a dozen red roses in a vase. The smell of clove cigarettes mixed with scent of the roses. "For me?" I asked Adrian.

Adrian moved the roses to the side so he could get a better look at me. "Of course, Little Dhampir. Wow, you look…stunning. Everyone is going to be so jealous of me tonight."

I smiled at him. "Where are you taking me?" I asked while kissing him on the lips.

"It's a surprise." He told me as he set my roses on my table.

"I will see you later Rose. Have fun!" Lissa called cheerily as she headed out the door.

"Shall we go, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked while reaching for my hand.

"One more second." I tell him as I reach in and kiss him on the lips again. "Now, I am ready." Adrian chuckles as we walk hand in hand down the hallway.

Adrian's limo is waiting outside, and his driver, Fergus, opens the door for us. "Hello Fergus." I say to the driver friendly. "How is your wife today?"

"She is fine, thanks Miss Hathaway." He tells me.

I look at him slyly. "Any chance you are going to tell me where Adrian is taking me tonight, is there Fergus?" I hear Adrian chuckle.

"My Little Dhampir is a feisty one, isn't she Fergus?" Adrian asks his driver.

Fergus chuckles and shakes his head. "Not a chance, Miss Hathaway. Not a chance."

"Aw, shucks." I tell him as I get into the limo and slide across the grey leather seats. Adrian slides in after me, and grabs a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He pops the cork with a resounding pop, and expertly pours the bubbly into each of our glasses.

"Cheers." Adrian says as he loops his arm through mine and we each sip out of each other's glasses. The limo stops, and Fergus opens the door. We are in an alley at the private entrance to a club that just opened up. I can hear the music thumping from inside.

"Have a good night, you two!" Fergus calls to us as he shuts the door and gets back into the driver's seat.

Adrian takes my hand and leads me to VIP section that is roped off for just the two of us. There are privacy curtains, cushions on the floor, and two brown leather chairs. In the center is a table with more champagne chilling and two champagne glasses. Adrian corks the second bottle, and once we are feeling good, I lead him to the dance floor. I can feel the beat thumping through my body. I quickly pick it up with my body and I begin rubbing myself into Adrian's sexy body. I can feel him getting hard through his jeans. "Come on sexy, I have a little surprise for you too." I whisper to Adrian before dragging him back to our VIP section.

I sit Adrian in a brown leather chair, and I look you levelly in his eyes and give him my sexiest smile. I straddle his lap and sit facing him. I grab the back of your head with my right hand and run my fingers through his hair. With my left hand resting on his shoulder, I lean my head in while squishing my breasts against his chest, and put my lips to that sensitive spot just below your ear. "Want to fuck me?" I whisper to Adrian. I can hear him sharply intake his breath as his arousal jumps. I gently breathe into his ear. I can hear him moan as his arms reach around me and hug me impossibly tighter to his chest. I pull away as much as he allows me, and I look into his lust filled eyes. I lower my lips to his and I gently kiss his lips. I gently nibble along his lower lip and then I run my tongue around it begging him to let me enter his mouth. Adrian parts his lips, granting me access, and I slide my tongue into his mouth. I stroke his tongue gently at first, and then with a lot more force as my passion consumes me. I can feel my wetness leaking between my legs. I run both hands into his hair as I almost painfully deepen our kiss. His arms pull my hips down and onto his hard cock. The friction feels amazing as my pussy rubs him through his jeans. My breathing is erratic, and I sigh with wanting him more.  
I run my hands down Adrian's back and I grip the end of his t-shirt and I pull it up and over his head. I kiss and nibble his neck, and then his collar bone. I bite him just above his right nipple. I sigh in disappointment as I force my body to untangle from his body, but I am ready to deepen both of our pleasure. I slide to my knees between Adrian's legs and run my hands down his thighs and to his knees. I run them back up his thighs as I reach to unbutton your jeans. As I unbutton and unzip his jeans, Adrian leans over me and slides his palms down my back and grips the bottom of my dress, before pulling it up over my head. I look up at you and smile as I feel his hands reaching for my bra clasp. Expertly undo it, and slide it off of my back and shoulders.

I stroke him through his boxers before pulling them both off of him. Adrian assists me by arching his hips up out of the chair, and I reward him by kissing that sensitive ridge at the base of his head. I stand up and I walk behind him and pull his arms back behind the chair. I untie my black, lace thong and I tie his wrists together with it. I kiss him just above his right elbow and I stand up and walk around to stand in front of him. I love how it looks to see Adrian hard for me. To see him bound for me and eager to please me with whatever whim I can come up with. I can feel myself become soaking wet as I gaze at him. I think about the pleasures we can create with one another, and my desire burns through me.  
I grab a condom wrapper, and I can feel it squishing inside. I open it with my teeth and I bring it to him. I check to make sure that it will roll down correctly, and I place it on the tip of his cock. I squeeze the air out of the condom before I begin rolling it down him. Once it is in place, I squeeze the base of his cock. This time, I am not going to blind fold him, because I want to see the pleasure in his eyes as I fuck him.  
I climb back up onto Adrian's lap. I can feel the padded arms of the chair pushing into my legs. I grasp his left shoulder to help support myself as I arch my hips up and grab his cock. In one smooth motion I slide him completely into me. We moan together in pleasure as he fills me. I close my eyes for a moment and hold still as I enjoy the sensation of having Adrian inside of me. I open them, and then I look into his eyes. I can see sheer pleasure written all over them.

I kiss him chastely as I begin thrusting up and down on his cock. I take him in slowly at first, trying to hold off my building desire. Soon, my passion overwhelms me and I moan as I give in and start thrusting harder. I look you in your eyes and I moan, "Adrian, oh fuck, Adrian. You feel so fucking good inside of my pussy." I close my eyes and arch my back. The pleasure I get from riding his cock is etched on my face. "If I could spend the rest of my life, right here, fucking you, I would." I can feel him sliding in and out of me. Adrian's eyes look so fucking sexy, consumed with passion for my pussy. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my body closer to his. The sensation of feeling his skin burning into my own is enough to almost push me over the edge. I lean in and moan in your ear. "Oh fuck, Adrian, never stop fucking me!" He moans and begins thrusting up into my downward thrusts. We both moan as our passion runs through us. I ride him harder and harder until I feel my orgasm build. I thrust onto him impossibly harder as I moan, "Cum with me Adrian." He groans and I can feel his cock pulsing deep inside of me. I look into his eyes as we climax together. I scream, "Fuck Adrian!" as I cum.  
As I come down from my climax, I lean into him and lay my head on his chest. He lays his cheek on top of my head. My legs are shaking and I cannot stand. I hold him close to me as I try to catch my breath.

Finally, I force my shaking limbs to let me stand. I stumble behind the chair, and untie Adrian from my underwear. "Holy shit! Little Dhampir, that was hot!" Adrian tells me between ragged breaths. He reaches his shaky hands forward and he helps me tie my thong back on. I hold out my right hand and help him stand so he can pull his boxers and jeans back up. "Do you want to come back to my place to spend the night?" Adrian asks me.

"Of course I do, sexy." I tell him with a kittenish purr.

We make it back to Adrian's place, and I go to grab the t-shirt he keeps for me to wear as pajamas. He pulls them out of my hands and pulls me into bed naked. I snuggle up against his warm chest and fall deeply asleep.

I wake up with Adrian's arms wrapped around my waist. I stretch and wrap my arms around him so I could kiss him on the lips. He opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Hi Little Dhampir." Adrian says with sleep still in his voice.

"Good morning, love. Care to shower with me?" I ask Adrian seductively.

I start the shower running so the tan marble can start to heat up. I close the glass door and turn to Adrian. I look into his sexy eyes and bite my lip as I begin to slowly run the palms of my hands from his stomach, up his chest, and over his shoulders. I slide my palms down your shoulders, and down to his wrists. I grab his wrists and slowly work my hand back up his arms, over his chest, and back to his stomach. I step forward and kiss his chest before biting you. I brush my right hand his hard cock and I grab his cock and it.

I step back so I can admire Adrian's body and hard cock. My eyes are filled with lust as they reach his. I kiss his neck and bite him and then I kiss him sensually on the lips. He deepens the kiss and runs his hands through my hair. I grab a condom and then take his hand and lead us to the shower. I open the steam covered glass door and pull him through. We feel the warm water spilling over both of us as we embrace under the stream. I can feel his hard cock pressing into my stomach. I sink to my knees and take him into my hot mouth and into the back of my throat. I begin twirling my mouth back and forth as I hum around his cock. The vibrations, with the water from the shower feel amazing to Adrian. He leans his head back and closes his eyes so he can enjoy how hot it feels to be inside of my mouth. He laces his hands into my hair while I release him from my mouth, and I sink lower on my knees so I can suck his balls into my mouth. He groans out loud at the pleasure I am giving him with my mouth.

I stand up and grab the condom and put it on his cock. We tilt the water so it is facing the seat in the shower. I sit Adrian down on the seat and I turn around and face the opposite way. I slide his cock into my quickly and I begin bouncing up and down, while thrusting as hard and fast as I can. I slow my pace down and begin moving my hips in circles around his cock. He groans and bites my shoulder blade. Adrian grabs a hold of my hips and helps me thrust even harder, up and down on your cock. My breasts are bouncing with our effort, so you wrap he wraps his arms around me and grabs onto my breasts as I keep our fast pace going. My head is leaned back and my hair is running down my back. I moan again and again because I am close. He lowers his right hand, while leaving his left hand on my left breast, and he begins playing with my clit. My hips buck even harder and I moan his name over and over. I can feel his cock pulsing deep inside of me as we cum together. "Fuck, Adrian." I moan as I start to descend from my climax. "You are so fucking good at fucking me."

We are both breathing heavily. "Well, my love, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Waffles." I tell Adrian.


	5. Guarding Lissa

I do not own anything. Vampire Academy series is owned by Richelle Mead.

Guarding Lissa

This is my on duty week to guard Lissa. She is taking standard freshman courses in college, so I meet her at her door and walk her to class. I will spend all day with her. Some of the classes are kind of boring, but hey, at least I get to hang out with my best friend, and who can beat that?

"Ready for Pysch 101, Lissa?" I ask her as she opens the door for me. She is already dressed in jeans and a green hooded sweatshirt, her golden hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her black back pack already slung over both of her shoulders. She grins at me and hugs me.

"Ready." She says as she closes the door and we begin to walk outside. There is a commuter bus that we will pick us up and take us to the campus. Sure, we could roll in a nicer vehicle, but Lissa says this is better for the environment. The orange and gray city bus pulls up at its designated stop, and we file behind the other students who are trying to board as well. We bought season passes, so all we have to do is flash our pass to the bus driver and we can head to our seats.

We are lucky to find two empty seats near the back. Usually we end up standing in the middle of the aisle holding onto hand straps. "So." Lissa whispers as she leans over conspiratorially. "How's the love life with two guys?"

I roll my eyes and answer her. "It is better than I could have ever imagined! Nobody is fighting, everyone is getting along. Sure, the guys just ignore each other, but when I am with one of them, they never ask me about what happened the week before. I had never even thought to be in a relationship like this before, but I have to say, it is working!"

Lissa smiles at me and hugs me. "I am so happy for you! I am really glad you decided to give this a try. I mean sure, things could have gone disastrously wrong, but they haven't. Are you glad you decided to try it?"

"So glad." I tell her honestly.

The bus pulls up outside of Beyer Hall where Lissa's pysch class is being held. This is a huge lecture hall with a lot of students, so I don't have to worry about explaining my presence. In this large crowd, Lissa's Professor would never be able to notice that someone is new. I follow Lissa as she chooses our seats, and takes out her notebook so she can take notes. I take notebook and pen too so I can look the part. Of course, I will only be doodling.

Professor Brusnwich is a middle aged man with short brown hair and glasses. He is wearing a maroon button down shirt and khakis. His face gives him an intelligent and friendly look about him. "Good Morning class!" He greets everyone.

"Good morning." Everyone calls back to him. Within minutes, he has the projector set up and he begins his lecture. As Mike continues with his lecture, Lissa and I whisper back and forth.

"So what's it like? Sleeping with two men?" She asks me.

"It's hot. They are both so amazing in bed. It makes my toes curl." I tell her slyly.

"Who is better?" asks Lissa.

"Honestly, they are both equal. They both bring different things to the bedroom, so I can't say that either one is better, because they are so different." I tell her.

"What makes them different?" Lissa asks me.

"Well." I tell her slyly. "Dimitri likes to dominate and Adrian likes to be dominated. It is the perfect balance of my personality."

"That sounds amazing." Says Lissa. "I wonder if Christian would let me dominate him." She giggles quietly.

I giggle quietly too. "Maybe you should ask him?" I tell her slyly.

"I think I will. First thing when I get home!" Lissa says.

"You are a bad girl Lissa! Who would have thought?" I teased her.

"Well, you are my Best Friend; it was only a matter of time before you rubbed off on me!" She teased me back.

"Lissa!" I say in mock anger, and we both start giggling.

And that is how we carried on for the rest of the day.

******I have serious writers block with this story. Does anyone have any ideas???******


	6. Free For All Week

I do not own any characters; I just make them do naughty things! ;)

Free For All Week

I am hanging out with Lissa because I could use some serious girl time. We are sitting on her couch, flipping through channels, while we are eating popcorn.

"It's funny how we have hundreds of channels, and there is nothing on!" Lissa sighs exasperatedly.

"I know." I groan as I grab another handful of popcorn. "I always hate that too."

I can see Lissa glance sideways at me. "So I asked Christian if he would ever let me dominate him during sex, and you know what he said?"

"What?" I ask.

"Yes!" Lissa says.

"Really? Have you done it?" I ask her interestedly.

"We have, and it was amazing! Because it was so hot, we started discussing our other fantasies, and you will never guess what Christian's fantasy is." Lissa tells me.

"What?" I ask again.

Lissa turns to face me and she looks me in the eye. "He wants us to have a threesome with you. Will you do it?" Lissa blushes.

"Are you serious?" I ask. I can feel through her bond that she is.

"Yes, you are my best friend, and I have to admit that a threesome is something I have thought of. If I were to have one, I would want it to be with someone I trust." Lissa admits to me brokenly.

I look down for a moment and nervously brush my hair behind my ear. "Well, I have to admit that it is something I have wanted to try as well, and like you said, who better than your best friend?"

"So…you… want to?" Lissa asks unsure.

I pause for a moment. "Yes. I think that we have been friends for so long that there is nothing we can do to destroy it."

"So when do you want to do this?" I ask Lissa.

"Tonight?" She asks. "Unless you have a date with one of the guys?"

"Nope, this is my free week. I get to do what I want!" I say smugly. Lissa laughs.

"Tonight then. I will tell Christian, and you can meet us back here around 8?" She asks me.

"Sounds good." I will see you then I tell her as I leave to go train with Dimitri.

"What's up Comrade?" I ask as I enter the gym.

He looks sexy as ever as he leans against the wall wearing his jeans and reading his western novel. I walk over to him and straddle his legs.

"Ready to fight?" I ask him with a wink.

Dimitri smirks at me. "Ready to have your ass handed to you?"

I hold out my hand to help him up. "Bring it Comrade."

Dimitri sets his book aside and allows me to help him up. He immediately punches me in the stomach and knocks me to the ground.

"Always be prepared." He smirks on top of me.

I moan to him making him think I am turned on. I twist my way out from under him and pin him to the ground.

"Never let your guard down." I smirk at him as I have his hands pinned over his head.

Dimitri breaks both of my grips on his wrists at the same time and shoves me off of him. He begins punching, but I block his blows. I round house kick towards his gut, but he scoots out of reach. He drops to the ground to sweep my legs, but I jump over him and punch him in the face. I hear him groan. I immediately kick him twice in the chest and shove him down again. We continue fighting for two hours.

Finally we are both worn out. "Got any plans tonight, Roza?" He asks hopefully in his sexy Russian accent.

"As a matter of fact, I have plans with Lissa, but maybe we could get together tomorrow?" I ask the sexy god.

He nods to me and pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you Roza." He tells me.

"I love you Dimitri." I tell him back.

I head back to my room so I can shower and eat before heading over to Lissa's. I decide to wear a short black mini skirt and black stilettos.

At 8:00 PM sharp, I knock on the door.

"Welcome!" Lissa greets me and then blushes. She is wearing short tight light pink dress that hugs her in all the right places. "I thought we could start with some drinks first."

"Hey Christian. Looking good!" I greet Christian who is wearing a black polo and khaki pants.

"He Rose. Likewise!" Christian tells me.

"I thought we could have Apple Martini's tonight. I know you like them so well!" Lissa says as she gets me a glass.

"Mmm. That is delicious." I tell her as I take a drink. Lissa knows how to mix drinks so it was no time before we were all feeling frisky.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" I ask.

"Yes." Says Lissa as she grabs Christian's hand and leads him down the hallway. They have mood lighting in their bed and a California King sized bed.

I scoot back onto the bed, and I pull Lissa into a kiss. Her lips are tender and sweet and she tastes like strawberries. She opens her mouth and I slide my tongue gently inside of her mouth and begin exploring. Lissa deepens our kiss and starts kissing me harder. Christian has come up behind Lissa and he is kissing the back of her neck. I can feel his hands running up and down my thigh.

I pull Lissa so she is standing in between my open thighs and I begin to pull her dress off. As I slide my hands down the front of the smooth fabric, Christian slides his hands down Lissa's back and helps me slide the dress up over Lissa's body and off of her.

"You are so beautiful." I tell Lissa as I stare at her beautiful tits through her black lace bra and matching thong.

"Isn't she?" Asks Christian as he unfastens her bra so I can rub my hands over her perfect breasts. Christian's hands come around from behind and together, we both play with Lissa's nipples. She moans as we begin to gently squeeze them. I lean forward and dart my tongue out of my mouth and over Lissa's right nipple. She moans while laying her head back against Christian. I gently nibble her and then I move to the next nipple.

"Your turn." Lissa tells me as she pulls me off of the bed. She sits where I was sitting and pulls me between her legs. Christian comes up behind me and kisses me on the neck. I close my eyes as the pleasure shivers down my spine. Lissa kisses me invitingly and begins to pull my dress off. I can feel Christian slide his hands down my back and he grabs my ass before helping Lissa slide my dress off of me. I can feel Christian's bulge press against my ass as he skims his fingers up my back and unclasps my bra. I feel the cold air hit my nipples. Lissa leans forward and takes my nipples into her mouth. I moan as she pulls away and then blows on them.

Lissa leans in and kisses me along me along my neck. I can feel myself getting wet because of the sensations she is creating with her mouth.

"Let's get Christian undressed." I say as I step away so that Christian is now standing between Lissa's spread legs. I sit on the bed next to Lissa and I begin sliding off his shirt as she reaches for his pants and starts to unbutton them. I can see his cock aching to be freed from his pants. Lissa helps Christian pull his pants and boxers down, and he helps her by stepping out of them.

I scoot up onto the bed and I draw Lissa with me. I lay her back on the bed so I can take off her lace thong. I spread her thighs apart and I slide my body between her legs. I pause for a moment so I can admire Lissa's beautiful pussy. Then I bow my head forward and gently lick her clit with my tongue. Her hips automatically spasm forward as I make contact. She is already dripping went.

I feel Christian come up behind me and untie my black lace thong. I hear him open a condom package, and then I feel the tip of his cock nudge gently outside of my pussy. I moan and rock my hips backwards so that I can take him fully inside of me. Once I feel him slide completely inside of me, I lower myself to my forearms so that I am in a better position to be fucked by Christian while I lick Lissa's pussy. I sink my mouth into her once again and she moans with me. I flick my tongue up and down along her wet center and then I stick my tongue inside of Lissa. She moans and arches against me again and again while I fuck her with my tongue. Meanwhile, Christian is pounding inside of me, hitting my g-spot with each long stride. I feel my orgasm grow in my belly until I can't take it anymore. Finally, I cum hard, as Lissa cums against my mouth. I feel her spasms roll over my tongue and I lick her warm juices. Christian also reaches his release has he pumps deep inside of me.


	7. Cum To My Birthday Party

Cum To My Birthday Party

"Little Dhampir, your birthday is coming up, is there anything special you would like?" Adrian asks me.

I look at him slyly. "Well, there is this one thing I can think of." I say seductively.

"Anything, Little Dhampir. Name it, and your wish will be granted." Adrian tells me while wrapping me into a hug.

Oh, he is making it too easy for me!!!

"Well, since you put it that way; My wish is have a threesome with you and Dimitri on my Birthday." I tell him.

"What?! I can't do that! Don't you have any cute friends you would rather bring along?" Adrian asks me hopefully.

"Look, you are the one who said, "Anything, name it and your wish will be granted!" I remind him.

"Yes, but that is when I was thinking you would want a diamond necklace!' He tells me.

"I would rather have a pearl necklace!" I tell him.

"A pearl necklace, huh? Now that is something I can give you. Would you like one right now?" He asks me excitedly. I can already feel him start to grow hard against my leg.

"Down Boy!" I tell him. "I really want to talk about my present."

"You really want that? In all seriousness?" Adrian asks me.

"Yes, I really want that, and you are the one who is always telling me you will give me anything!" I remind my Love.

"Fine." He sighs. "If you really want to have a threesome with me and Dimitri on your Birthday, then you will get your wish."

"Really?!! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I tell him in between kisses on his lips.

"I don't know why you are getting all excited, it's not like Dimirti will ever go for it." Adrian tells me.

I look up at him slyly. "Actually, Dimitri already agreed." I tell him as I giggle evilly.

"What??? What did he say?" Adrian asks.

"That I will be the death of him!" I reply smugly.

***

Lucky for me, my Birthday night approaches, and I have two drunk, naked, and horny men in my bed!

"Come here you!" Dimitri growls as he spins me doggy style on the bed. I moan as he pounds into me with a savage ferociousness. I reach for Adrian and I guide his cock towards my mouth.

"Let your Little Dhampir have her dirty little way with your cock." I tell him as I slide his cock all the way into my mouth and down my throat. I can hear Adrian moan again and again as I pump him in and out of my mouth. Each time, I make sure to rub my hot, wet tongue against his hard length. I reach up and tug at his balls. Adrian reaches down and tugs roughly my nipples, as Dimitri pinches and flicks my clit. I scream out around Adrian's cock as I cum from the delicious sensations I am feeling on every inch of my body. I throatily moan around Adrian's cock as I continue to feel my orgasm ripple through me. I can feel myself tightening around Dmitri's ever pounding cock, and he slaps my ass. I scream again as I cum again. Dimitri knows I love to have my ass spanked.

Dimitri stops pounding into me, and he strokes his cock while he comes to stand at my head. Adrian pulls out of my mouth and walks back to my aching pussy. I am panting with desire. I can't wait to have their cocks in me again.

"Roll over, Little Dhampir. I want to watch your eyes while I fuck you." Adrian tells me.

I purr with pleasure and I roll over and spread my legs wide with my back lying against the bed. Without warning, Adrian forcefully pounds into as hard as he again. I begin sliding up the bed with the force of his thrusts. I can feel my breasts shake each time he enters me. I moan blissfully. Adrian grabs my waist and forcefully yanks me back down to him while flicking my clit. I scream out in ecstasy again as I feel another orgasm ripple through me.

Dimitri straddles my face. "Suck my cock, Rose." He tells me.

I start by sucking his balls into my mouth and I play with them with my tongue. I lift them up and I lick them, before pulling them out and blowing on them. I can feel Dimitri moan. Next I angle his long cock so I can shove it down my throat. I can taste a mixture of myself and his precum as he slides inside of my mouth. I hum around him and I begin twisting my mouth back and forth as I slide him in and out of my throat.

I can feel that Dimitri is close, so he grabs my hair and begins pounding into my mouth as hard as he can go. I can feel him sliding over my tongue and down the back of my throat with each thrust. I can feel Adrian fucking me at the same pace as Dimitri. I am in heaven as both men pound into me with everything they have, at the same time.

Dimtri reaches back and twists my nipples as Adrian slaps my clit. I scream the hardest orgasm I have ever had. My screams put both men over the edge, and I can feel them both release in me at the same time. I can feel Dimitri's warm heat slide down my throat as his cock pulses in my throat. I can feel Adrian dumps his seed deep inside me as his cock pulses into my well satisfied pussy.

Panting, the boys crawl off of me and lay on either side of me while we try to catch our breaths.

"Let's talk about Christmas!" I tell them slyly.


	8. Shower Scene

**I own nothing. **

**Shower Scene**

I slide off of the bed and step away from the guys.

"Thanks for the Birthday present." I wink at the boys.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think you are getting away that easily Roza?" Dimitri asks as he slides off the bed and grabs my wrist.

"Yeah Little Dhampir, I am used to fucking you all night on my own, and since you talked us into this for your birthday, we aren't letting you off the hook until you are fully satisfied." Adrian whispers seductively in my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I purr, running my palm down Adrian's chest. "What do you have in mind?"

"I am sure you got more than a little dirty being fucked by both of us, so it would only be fair if we washed you off in the shower." Adrian told me as he started to pull me towards the shower.

"That's right Roza." Dimitri said while taking my other hand and helping guide me to the bathroom. "You don't want to go home smelling like sex do you?"

I look Dimitri in the eye levelly; "I like smelling like you."

Adrian turns the shower on and adjusts the temperature until it is perfect between all three shower heads. Steam starts to billow around us, and Adrian takes my right hand and starts sucking on my pointer finger. He swirls his tongue around and gives it the same expert attention I have felt on my clit thousands of times. Moisture is already pooling between my legs, and I rub my thighs together to get some friction for the heat that is burning at my center. Dimitri notices my eagerness, and pulls me into the shower so he is standing behind me and Adrian is standing at my front with my finger still in his mouth. One shower head is hitting Dimitri's back, one shower head is behind Adrian, and the third one is spraying and hitting my right shoulder.

Dimitri nips my right shoulder where the water hits it, and begins to kiss and nibble down my back. Adrian takes my finger out of his mouth and kisses me passionately on the mouth. Always careful to keep his fangs away from me, he then nibbles along my jaw and towards the outer shell of right ear. Dimitri kneels behind me and squeezes my ass before pushing me forward so my nipples press into Adrian's chest. Adrian kisses me again, and then slides his fingers between our bodies and roughly pinches my nipples. I moan into his mouth. I feel Dimitri spread my ass cheeks, and his tongue slides into my aching pussy. I shudder in ecstasy as he begins running his crafty tongue up and down the lips of my pussy. He snakes his finger up the middle and dances along my clit teasingly. I moan again into Adrian's mouth as Dimitri continues to play with my soaking pussy while Adrian pays attention to my nipples. Dimitri's fingers enter me while his other hand continues to play with my clit, and I begin rocking my hips against him in time to the delicious thrusts of his knowing fingers.

Dimitri keeps his fingers pumping into me, while he removes his other hand from my clit, and spreads my ass cheeks apart further. I feel his tongue ghost along the rim of my anus, and I shriek with pleasure. Adrian has now dropped his mouth to my nipples, which he is sucking and biting each in earnest. I feel Dimitri's tongue teasingly lap flick around the rim of my anus, before he uses the flat of his tongue and slides it up. I give a primitive moan as he begins fucking me in the ass with his tongue. Not to be left out, Adrian drops to his knees and angles himself so he can start sucking on my clit. Adrian slides his fingers down my slit, and enters two fingers to pump along with Dimitri's. I shriek my orgasm as wave after wave of bliss rolls over me from the multitude of sensation rolling over me. I am too lost in paradise to even talk.

My legs get wobbly, so Adrian backs into the wall and pulls me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. The shower spray is causing a dizzying array of sensations to my over reactive skin. I can feel Adrian's hard cock pressed against my thighs, so I grasp him by the shoulders so I can angle him to slide into my pussy. As I lean forward, I feel Dimitri's cock brush against my anus.

"Ready Roza?" He asks me. I just nod my head. I have done anal sex with both men many times, but I never thought I would ever get to experience both of them at the same time. I desperately wanted to feel filled with both of their cocks, but I had always thought they hated each other too much to let their cocks be anywhere nears one another. I guess they love me more than they hate each other.

In one sift move, I feel Adrian and Dimitri slide into me at the same time, and we all moan in unison. They both give me time to adjust to the sensation, and I am beyond bliss. Never in my wildest dreams, did it feel this good. They could keep fucking me like this for the rest of my life, and I would be just fine with that. Slowly they both begin to slide out, and all the way back in. I have my arms wrapped tightly around Adrian's neck, and my head is resting on his shoulder as I give myself over to the sensations. In and out, and in and out they slide all the way out and then all the way back in.

Then, they start moving opposite of each other; as Adrian's cock slides out, Dimitris slides in. Slowly, they fuck me back and forth. I know this has to be just as good for the guys as it is for me, because I am hearing sounds I have never heard from them before. I am beyond moaning. The guys start pumping in and out of me harder, and it is all I can do to sit still. I can hear their breathing hitching as if they are running. I can tell they are getting close, and so am I. Suddenly, my toes curl, and I scream my orgasm as the hardest orgasm I have ever had rips through me; almost painfully. I lose my voice as I scream my orgasm, and yet on and on it continues. My muscles clench tightly on the men and I hear them moan their appreciation.

"Oh, oh fuck Roza!" Dimitri yells almost incoherently as he dumps his seed deep in my ass.

"Little Dhampir you fucking minx!" Adrian growls as he cums deep inside of me.

Dimitri pulls his softening cock out of my ass, and helps me slide off of Adrian. Adrian continues to lean against the wall while Dimitri pulls my back against his chest, so he can support my weight.

"Well boys," I say between panting breaths. "I don't know how you usually clean yourselves, but that shower did not get me clean."

Giving my most man eating smile, I grab a shower poof and soap it up. Dimitri spreads shampoo on his hands and runs his hands in my hair.

"I have always loved your hair, Roza." Dimitri murmurs as he begins massaging my scalp.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations of Dimitri's fingers on my scalp. Adrian begins soaping my body up with white soap suds. Begging with my left breast, he circles the pouf around and around until it covers my entire breast, leaving my nipple for last. Then Adrian spreads the soap across my chest and to my right breast, where he again slowly moves the pouf around and around, and leaving my nipple until last. I moan as the soap bubbles tingle over my nipples.

Dimitri washes the shampoo out of my hair, and begins lathering it with handfuls of conditioner. Adrian rubs the soap down my stomach and to my already aching pussy. Damn these two are talented! Adrian's questing fingers massage my inner folds, cleaning while stimulating me. I sigh in discontent as Adrian stops his wonderful ministrations, and begins sliding the soap down my inner thigh. He rubs the soap all over my right leg, and then slowly makes his way back up to my pussy. I hum in satisfaction as Adrian's fingers gently probe me again. I rock my hips as I feel Adrian make circular strokes on my clit.

"Adrian!" I complain as he leaves my clit again and starts running the soap down my left leg.

"Little Dhampir?" Adrian asks me; "You do want to get clean don't you?" He smiles that gorgeous smile at me.

The spray hits my hair again as Dimitri starts rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I sigh to myself, thinking I should never shower again without the two of them. Adrian starts to make his way back up my leg, and to my anxiously awaiting pussy. Dimitri has finished with my hair, so he begins sliding his hands to my hard nipples. My clit is still sensitive from the mind blowing sex we just had, and I moan as I feel Adrian stroke circles over my clit again. Dimitri begins tugging hard on my nipples at the same time.

"Mmm, hmm. Right like that!" I moan. These men know me well enough, that I don't have to tell them I am close. They are experts in fucking me.

I begin thrusting my hips furiously against Adrian's hand, while still feeling the soap bubbles, cascading water, and Dimitri's fingers on my nipples. Dimitri bites my shoulder and it is more than I can take. Bliss bursts through my body as I cum again.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" I say with a satisfied smile to myself.


End file.
